Become Love?
by Rin Rin Kim ChenMin EXOtic
Summary: Chen berada di tubuh Xiu Min begitu juga sebalik nya? Lalu, bagaimana Kris yang 'agak' menyukai Xiu Min? ChenMin! KrisMin? EXO Fic
1. Chapter 1

**Title : Become Love?**

**Cast :**

**Chen a.k.a. Kim Jong Dae (EXO-M) [Namja]**

**Xiu Min a.k.a. Kim Min Seok (EXO-M) [Yeoja]**

**Kris a.k.a. Wu Yi Fan (EXO-M) [Namja]**

**And Other...**

**Genre : Fantasy and... Romance?**

**Rated : T**

**Author : Kan Rin **

**BECOME LOVE?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**WARNING! ****YAOI!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**[ ]**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 1**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Author P.O.V

Seorang _yeoja_ berlari amat tergesa-gesa di pagi ini. Menggunakan seragam sekolah tingkat atas—maksud nya SMA—tapi tidak menuju sekolah. Ia berlari dari rumah ke rumah lain. Bisa di bilang dia sedang mengantar kan koran pagi bagi yang berlangganan. Sudah menjadi kebiasaan nya mengantar kan koran setiap pagi dan hari, karena ini adalah pekerjaan nya. dan lagi ia membolos sediikiiit... banget pelajaran terakhir untuk kerja sambilan di sebuah cafe, karena dia hidup sendiri.

Bisa kita panggil _yeoja_ itu, Kim Min Seok—atau Xiu Min, _yeoja_ mandiri yang hidup sendiri di sebuah apertement yang biasa saja. Ia bersekolah yang bisa di bilang elit, ia masuk ke sana karena biasiswa yang ia dapat kan, orang tua nya meninggal saat ia berusia 14 tahun. Adik nya di titip kan ke nenek nya supaya tidak merasakan apa yang di rasakan Xiu Min, masih terlalu kecil bagi adik nya untuk hidup seberat ini. Dan kenapa Xiu Min tidak tinggal bersama nenek nya saja? Karena rumah nenek nya sangat jauh dari sekolah.

Dan matahari sudah mulai meninggi, apa itu arti nya Xiu Min telat?

***Become Love?***

Xiu Min berlari dengan tergesa-gesa di koridor sekolah, sudah 2 menit sejak bel masuk berbunyi. Ia berharap Kim _seosaengnim_ 'agak' telat masuk ke kelas nya.

Xiu Min terus berlari sampai ia berhenti di pintu kelas XI-A, kelas nya.

SREET

Pintu kelas terbuka, dan Xiu Min bernafas lega. Kim _seosaengnim_ belum datang.

Xiu Min tanpa basa-basi menuju bangku nya. dan kembali bernafas lega.

"Kau telat lagi, eoh?" tanya seorang _yeoja_

Xiu Min tersenyum, "Mengantar kan koran pagi" jawab Xiu Min

_Yeoja_ alias teman nya yang bernama Xi Luhan berwarga kenegaraan China itu hanya menggeleng kepala.

"Tenang lah Luhan-_ah_, aku sehat terus kok" hibur Xiu Min, mengetahui kalau Luhan akan mengomel pada nya tentang kesehatan nya.

"Aku belum mengomel, Kim Min Seok" sindir Luhan kesal

Xiu Min hanya terkekeh pelan, hanya Luhan yang mengetahui kalau dia bekerja sambilan.

"Ah ya, '_dia_' membuat ulah lagi tadi pagi" ujar Luhan, mengundang rasa penasaran Xiu Min.

"Dia membuat ulah apalagi?" tanya Xiu Min semangat

Luhanmemutar bola mata nya malas, jika sudah menyangkut _'dia_' , pasti Xiu Min langsung semangat.

"Dia memecahkan pot sekolah. Bersama ketiga teman nya. ckckck... dasar _namja_" jawab Luhan

"_Jinjja_? Hufft... kk... Ha ha.. HAHAHAHAHA!"

Tawa Xiu Min meledak, entah kenapa dia bisa tertawa. Dan mendapat tatapan aneh dari teman sekelas nya dan tatapan tajam dari Kim _seosaengnim_. Tunggu, Kim _seosaengnim_?

"Kim Min Seok"

Suara berat itu berhasil membuat tawa Xiu Min berhenti, walau masih ada kekehan kecil.

"_Ne_, Kim _seosaengnim_?" tanya Xiu Min dengan wajah tanpa dosa nya.

"KELUAR DARI KELAS KU, SEKARANG!"

***Become Love?***

Xiu Min melangkah semangat menuju perpustakaan, ia sangat suka di keluarkan di kelas Kim _seosaengnim_, tepat nya pelajaran Fisika. Entah kenapa dia sangat tidak suka pelajaran Fisika, tapi Kim _seosaengnim_ juga yang mengajarkan pelajaran Bahasa Inggris.

"Di keluar kan lagi?"

Sebuah suara berhasil membuyar kan lamunan Xiu Min di koridor, terdapat lah _namja_ pendek, yang di kenal dengan nama Kim Joon Myeon.

"_Ne_, oleh Kim _seosaengnim_" jawab Xiu Min mantap

"Sudah kuduga.." desis Joon Myeon atau di kenal oleh sebutan Su Ho.

"Kau sendiri? Di keluarkan kah?" tebak Xiu Min

Joon Myeon mengangguk lemas.

"_Nugu_?" tanya Xiu Min penasaran, tumben-tumben nya siswa yang pintar ini dan alim di kelas tapi nakal di luar kelas*plak*yang termasuk pintar di sekolah ini. Di keluarkan dari kelas?

"Hyo _noona_" jawab Joon Myeon

"Maksud mu Kim _seosaengnim_? Dia kan kakak mu" tanya Xiu Min

"Kau tahu kan, dia sangat keras dengan ku" jawab Joon Myeon kesal

Xiu Min hanya mengangguk, dan setelah sampai di depan pintu perpustakaan, ia langsung masuk ke dalam sana.

"_Annyeong_ Lee _seosaengnim_.." sapa Xiu Min, Lee _seosaengnim_ adalah petugas penjaga perpustakaan.

"_Annyeong_ Minie, di keluarkan lagi?" tebak Lee _seosaengnim_, guru yang dekat dengan Xiu Min.

"_Wae_ Dong Hae _oppa_? Eeh.. maksud ku Lee _seosaengnim_? Memang sudah kebiasaan kan? Dan ngomong-ngomong, kenapa banyak yang bertanya pada ku?" tanya Xiu Min bingung

Joon Myeon yang berada di belakang Xiu Min hanya bisa terdiam, Xiu Min memanggil Lee _seosaengnim_, guru yang lumayan populer di kalangan _yeoja_ di sekolah ini... _oppa_? #abaikan ini

"_Molla_, ooh.. ada Joon Myeon-_ssi_ juga?" tanya Lee _seosaengnim_

"_Ya_! Siapa suruh berbicara sajah hah? Cepat kalian baca buku pelajaran!"

Xiu Min yang tahu itu suara siapa dengan cuek nya berjalan menuju kursi, dan Joon Myeon langsung berlari menuju kursi, siapa lagi kalau bukan Kim _seosaengnim_ -_-

*SKIP TIME*

Istirahat sudah mulai nampak(?), karena sudah mulai banyak murid yang berkeliaran di luar kelas, khusus nya kelas XI.

Xiu Min berdiri di depan kelas sambil memainkan kaki nya, menunggu Luhan untuk mengajak nya ke XI-B, menemui seseorang, dan... untuk melihat sesuatu.

"Menunggu ku tuan putri?"

Xiu Min terkekeh mendengar kalimat menggelikan dari sahabat nya. _ne_, siapa kalau bukan Xi Luhan.

"Aku bukan tuan putri, Luhan-_ah_" timpal Xiu Min

"Kita harus bertemu dengan Baekhyun kan? Untuk membicarakan majalah bulan ini" ujar Luhan, mencoba mengalih kan pembicaraan.

Xiu Min mengangguk, dan mengikuti Luhan dari belakang. Dengan hati-hati, takut bertemu dengan '_namja_ itu'.

'IX-B side'

"_YA_! BISA KAH KALIAN BERHENTI MEMBUAT KERIBUTAN?"

Teriakan ketua kelas XI-B menggelegar di ruangan tersebut, untuk menghentikan apa yang telah dibuat oleh keempat _namja_ yang cukup populer di sekolah.

"Baekhyun, kau tidak usah teriak juga." ucap Kris datar

"_Ne_~~~" dukung ChanYeol. Happy virus ini... -_-

Baekhyun mengelus dada nya, ia harus sabar mengingatkan perilaku anggota kelas nya. ia adalah ketua kelas.

"Baekhyun! Ada yang mencari mu!" teriak salah satu murid

Semua murid yang ada di sana langsung melihat ke arah suara, begitu pula keempat _namja_ yang tadi membuat keributan.

"Dia itu..." desis seorang namja kesal

"Xiu Min _onnie_, Luhan _onnie_. Kalian menemui ku untuk membahas soal itu?" tanya Baekhyun mendekati kedua teman nya.

Luhan mengangguk cepat, begitu pula dengan Xiu Min, tapi... Xiu Min mencuri pandang ke dalam kelas, melihat seorang _namja_ yang tengah memandang nya penuh kebencian.

"Kalau begitu kalian masuk saja dulu, nanti menghalangi jalan" ujar Baekhyun

Luhan menarik tangan Xiu Min untuk melangkah masuk, memaksa. Karena, 'pasti' Xiu Min akan langsung kabur dari kelas IX-B

BRAK

Seorang _namja_ menghentakkan meja dengan keras. Kembali mengundang perhatian penghuni kelas.

"Kris _hyung._.. ChanYeol _hyung._.. Kai.. kita pergi dari sini" ujar _namja_ itu dingin

Ketiga _namja_ yang tadi nama nya di sebut kan hanya mengikuti _namja_ yang memang mereka tau sedang keadaan _bad mood_. _Namja_ yang paling tinggi dari yang lain memandang sinis Xiu Min sekilas.

"Xiu Min _onnie_, Luhan _onnie_. Abaikan saja keempat _namja_ gila itu" ujar Baekhyun acuh

Luhan mengangguk, Xiu Min pun juga mengangguk, namun menunduk. Merasa bersalah, entah kenapa hati nya merasa bersalah ketika membuat '_namja_ itu' marah

"_Mi.. mianhae_... Ch...Chen..." bisik Xiu Min pelan.

***Become Love?***

BRAK

Chen atau dengan nama lengkap nya Kim Jong Dae mengenbrak meja kantin kesal. Dan di tatap datar oleh teman-teman nya.

"Bisa kah kau tidak mengebrak meja setiap kau marah?" tanya Kai

"Aku setuju dengan Kai" ujar ChanYeol

"Aku hanya tidak suka dengan _yeoja_ sialan itu, kenapa dia datang ke kelas kita? Pasti ada mau nya!" celoteh Chen kesal.

"Dia hanya ingin bertemu dengan Baekhyun" jawab Kris, yang sedari tadi diam.

Chen menatap sinis Kris, "_Hyung_ mendukung nya?"

Kris menggeleng kan kepala nya, "Aku tidak mendukung nya, aku hanya berkata yang sebenar nya"

"Sudah lah, dari pada ngomongin '_dia'_, kita makan saja dulu" kata Kai

***Become Love?***

'_Namja itu membenci yeoja itu...' :o_

'_Aku tahu itu' :o_

'_Kita apakan mereka?' :o_

'_Lakukan seperti biasa saja, itukan tugas kita' :o_

'_Benar juga hyung. Tapi kapan kita melakukan nya?' :o_

'_Malam saja, saat mereka tertidur' :o_

'_Siapa yang melakukan nya?' :o_

'_Tentu saja kamu!' ,\_

'_Tapi aku tidak mau hyung, hyung saja' :o_

'_JO KWANGMIN!' :o_

'_JO YOUNGMIN HYUNG!' :o_

#kita abaikan dua manusia eh.. maksud nya malaikat ini -_-

***Become Love?***

Jam masih menunjukkan angka 2 PM KST. Tapi seorang _yeoja_ tengah sedang mengendap-endap pergi dari sekolah. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Kim Min Seok, _yeoja_ yang mempunyai pekerjaan sambilan jam 02.15 PM KST. Dan harus memotong waktu belajar nya walau hanya 1 pelajaran.

"Aman..." bisik Xiu Min penuh kemenangan

"Sedang apa kau di sini?"

Suara bass yang berhasil membuat Xiu Min menghentikan detak jantung nya sesaat, kaget. Tentu saja.

Xiu Min membalik kan badan nya dan bertemu dengan _namja_ yang sangat tinggi, bagi Xiu Min.

"Sedang mau pulang, FanFan" jawab Xiu Min asal

"Sekarang bukan waktu nya jam pulang, MinMin" ujar Kris

"_Wae_? Aku ada 'pekerjaan' yang tidak bisa aku tinggal kan" tanya Xiu Min.

"Mencari vidio girlband kah? Girls Generation?" tanya Kris sedikit sinis

"Kau kira aku ini SONE? sudah lah, susah ngomong dengan mu..." jawab Xiu Min meninggal kan Kris

GREP

Tangan Xiu Min di tahan oleh tangan panjang Kris, dan Kris menarik nya ke arah tembok.

BRUK

Kini Xiu Min terkunci oleh Kris, di tempat yang sepi ini tidak mudah untuk meminta pertolongan.

"Aku hanya peringatkan, jangan menyukai Chen lagi..." ujar Kris dingin

Xiu Min menelan ludah nya, kalau sudah menyangkut Chen, kalau mengobrol dengan teman-teman Chen. Itu akan menjadi masalah besar.

"Lepas kan aku! Aku telat!" seru Xiu Min mendorong Kris sekuat tenaga dan...

BRUK

Berhasil, kini pantat Kris terjatuh di tanah. Dan itu mempermudah Xiu Min untuk kabur.

GREP

TAP TAP

Dan kini Xiu Min sudah di atas tembok pembatas sekolah.

"Aku duluan Wu Yi Fan!" ucap Xiu Min dan menghilang setelah meloncat dari atas tembok.

"Sebenar nya dia mau kemana?" tanya Kris dengan muka yang sendu.

***Become Love?***

"Kau hanya telat 30 detik. Masih bisa di maaf kan" ujar seorang namja bermuka angelic

"_Khamsahamida_ Tuan Park..." ucap Xiu Min menunduk kan badan nya.

"Cepat ganti baju dan bekerjalah" titah Tuan Park dengan nama lengkap Park Jungsoo. Jika ada orang yang akrab dengan nya, suka di panggil Leeteuk.

Xiu Min mengangguk, ia masuk ke dalam ruang karyawan dan mengganti seragam nya dengan baju pegawai milik nya. dengan di dada ada _nametag_ 'Kim Min Seok'

*SKIP TIME*

Xiu Min melihat ke arah jam tangan nya, sudah jam 04.00 PM KST, berarti sekolah sudah pulang. semoga Luhan memberitahu tugas di pelajaran Park _seosaengnim_ dengan datang ke sini.

Kling~~ Kling~~

"_Annyeonghase... yo..._" ucapan Xiu Min terputus, melihat yang datang adalah...

.

.

.

.

Kim Jong Dae

.

.

Park ChanYeol

.

.

.

Wu Yi Fan

.

.

.

Kim Jong In

.

.

.

'_Kenapa mereka datang ke sini?_' batin Xiu Min

Keempat _namja_ itu tidak memperhatikan pegawai yang tadi menyambut mereka. Tapi langsung menuju tempat duduk yang nyaman menurut mereka. Dan karena yang menyambut mereka adalah Xiu Min, dengan 'terpaksa' ia harus melayani keempat _namja_ yang kini tengah melihat-lihat isi cafe

"Permisi.. pesan apa?" tanya Xiu Min, menutup wajah nya dengan topi, dan menunduk kan kepala nya.

Mereka saling menatap, merasa kenal dengan suara ini. Tapi Chen langung menggeleng cepat dan menjawab, "4 _White Coffee_"

Xiu Min dengan cepat menyatat apa yang Chen bilang dengan suara lembut nya, dan itu pertama kali di dengar oleh Xiu Min. Lalu segera berlari sebelum di antara mereka menyadari kalau dia adalah...

Kim Min Seok

'_Four Boys side_'

"Rasa nya aku kenal dengan nya" ujar ChanYeol

"Siapa?" tanya Chen

"Pegawai tadi" jawab ChanYeol

"Yang tadi?" tanya Kai

ChanYeol mengangguk

"Memang dia siapa?" tanya Chen

"Aku juga tidak tahu, tapi aku merasa kenal dengan _yeoja_ itu" jawab ChanYeol mengindik kan bahu nya

"Tadi juga, dia seperti gugup saat menyatat, bahkan tubuh nya gemetaran" ucap Kai

Ketiga _namja_ ini terus berbicara tentang Xiu Min yang tadi melayani mereka. Sedang kan Kris, berpikir keras, suara nya amat familiar di telinga nya.

'_Kenapa tidak lihat nametag nya saja Kris?'_

Suara hati Kris berkata seperti itu, dan akhir nya Kris mengangguk mantab, akan menunggu _yeoja_ itu kembali untuk mengantar kan pesanan minuman mereka.

'_Xiu Min side_'

"_Mwo_? Aku yang mengantar nya?" tanya Xiu Min kaget.

"_Ne_.. bukan kah itu memang tugas mu? Ke meja nomor 10! _Ppali_!" titah sang koki, Kim Kibum a.k.a. Key.

Xiu Min mengangkat nampan berisi 4 cangkir _White Coffee_ pesanan 4 _namja_, yang salah satu nya adalah _namja_ yang sangat ia sukai itu, _ani_... sangat ia cintai itu.

Dan dengan terpaksa, ia harus berjalan mengantar kan pesanan mereka.

'_Four Boys side_'

"Pesanan nya..." ujar Xiu Min, menaruh cangkir dengan hati-hati.

Kris mencari di baju nya, _nametag_ pegawai nya. tapi... kenapa belum ditemukan?

Xiu Min berdiri di pinggir meja lalu membungkuk, "Silahkan dinikmati..."

KETEMU!

Kris tersenyum penuh kemenangan

Huruf _Hangul_ dengan huruf...

Kim

Min

Seok

Tunggu? Kim Min Seok?

Kris menyadari keanehan di sini.

Xiu Min pergi dari sekolah hanya untuk kerja sambilan menjadi pegawai di sini?

***Become Love?***

"Kau nanti harus menutup nya, _ne_? Ini kunci nya, jangan lupa. Jaga kunci nya baik-baik." Ujar tuan Park kepada Xiu Min.

"_Ne_ Tuan Park, nanti aku akan datang lebih pagi" ucap Xiu Min membungkuk kan badan nya

"Hahaha... sudah lah... jika tidak ada pegawai yang lain, panggil aku Jungsoo, umur kita tidak berbeda jauh..." tawa tuan Park

"_Ne_ tuan... eh.. maksud ku Jungsoo..." ucap Xiu Min

Jungsoo terkekeh pelan, lalu menepuk pundak Xiu Min.

"Harus nya di usia sekarang kau ini, kau fokus pada sekolah, sayang sekali kau harus bekerja" ujar Jungsoo

Xiu Min hanya tersenyum tipis, memang.. di usia nya kini, ia harus fokus pada sekolah. Tapi kalau dia tidak bekerja, dari mana dia makan? Dan membiayai adik nya yang jauh di sana?

"Tidak apa-apa Jungsoo, ini sudah menjadi biasa untuk ku" ujar Xiu Min

Jungsoo kembali terkekeh, lalu berjalan menuju motor nya.

"Selamat bekerja, jangan lupa di kunci!"

Xiu Min menghela nafas berat ketika Jungsoo menghilang dari pandangan nya. sudah jam 09.00 PM KST dan harus nya ia mengerjakan PR dari Park _seosaengnim_ yang diberitahu Luhan tadi. Apalagi aljabar yang menurut nya banyak rumus nya itu adalah pekerjaan rumah yang di berikan Park _seosaengnim_.

"Matilah aku..." guman Xiu Min

Tugas Xiu Min yang diberikan tuan Park karena keterlambatan nya yang hanya 30 detik itu adalah membuang sampah dan menyuci peralatan memasak.

"Ini akan lama, hu-uh" gerutu Xiu Min, ketika membuang sampah yang sangat banyak ke tempat pembuangan sampah. Dan kembali menuju cafe tempat ia bekerja.

Tapi... ada seseorang yang menghadang nya saat ia ingin memasuki tempat pekerjaan nya.

"Seperti nya kau butuh bantuan" ujar orang itu

..

..

..

..

..

..

"Wu Yi Fan! Kenapa kau ada di sini?" tanya Xiu Min kesal, kini ia berada di dapur sembari mencuci alat masak yang kotor dan banyak. Sedang kan Kris duduk dengan santai di kursi.

"Sebenar nya ingin membantu mu. Tapi kau melarang ku" jawab Kris.

_Street_

Xiu Min menghentikan keran air, dan menatap Kris.

"Dari mana kau tahu aku bekerja disini? Apakah karena tadi sore?" tanya Xiu Min, penuh selidik.

"_BINGO_!" jawab Kris

Xiu Min memutar kembali keran dan mulai mencuci kembali, "Sebenar nya, kau itu membenci ku atau apa ke aku sih? Sifat mu sangat sulit di tebak. Jika kau ketahuan oleh Jong Dae-_ssi_, kau akan dimakan hidup-hidup oleh nya!"

"Tumben kau memanggil Chen dengan 'Jong Dae', apalagi dengan embel-embel –_ssi_, kau kerasukan apa? Tidak mencintai nya lagi?" tanya Kris.

"_BABO_! AKU MENCINTAI NYA!" teriak Xiu Minkesal

Kris terkekeh, kadang ia menjadi tempat curhat Xiu Min selain Joon Myeon, yang lumayan dekat dengan Chen.

"Jadi... ada yang bisa ku bantu?" tanya Kris

"Kerjakan PR dari Park _seosaengnim_" jawab Xiu Min

"..."

"Sudah kuduga, kau memang tidak terlalu pintar matematika" ejek Xiu Min

"Siapa bilang? huh, aku kerjakan!" elak Kris

"Huh, awas yah kalau nilai ku tidak 100, kau harus mentraktir ku!" ucap Xiu Min

"_DEAL_!"

*SKIP TIME*

"Apa kau tidak akan dimarahi kalau pulang sangat malam?" tanya Xiu Min sembari mengunci semua pintu cafe milik keluarga Park itu.

"Tidak akan... orang tua ku sedang pergi selama 1 minggu." Jawab Kris

Xiu Min menggeleng kesal, lalu menatap jam tangan nya sebentar. Jam tangan nya menunjuk kan pukul 11.45 PM KST.

Dan besok ia harus bekerja mengantar kan koran jam 06.30 AM KST.

"Sana pulang, pelayan-pelayan mu akan kebingungan mencari mu, aku mau pulang" usir Xiu Min dan berjalan menjauh dari Kris yang kini sedang menaiki motor nya.

"_YA_! KITA PULANG BERSAMA!" seru Kris, ia menyalakan motor nya dan langsung mengejar Xiu Min yang sudah berjalan duluan.

"Kita pulang bersama..." ujar Kris, saat ia berpas-pasan dengan Xiu Min.

"Aku bisa sendiri, lagi pula kau siapa ku? _Namjachingu_ saja bukan" sindir Xiu Min.

Kris terdiam, ia juga bingung. Saat bersama Chen dkk, ia bersifat dingin dengan Xiu Min, tapi saat hanya berdua dengan Xiu Min, ia peduli dengan Xiu Min. Bagai teman bermuka dua.

"Aku permisi" ujar Xiu Min.

Dan di dalam benak Kris, muncullah sebuah ide, untuk mengantar Xiu Min pulang.

"Jika kau tidak mau pulang bersama ku, aku akan menyebar kan di sekolah kalau kau bekerja di cafe sana" ancam Kris, tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

Langkah Xiu Min terhenti, lalu berbalik menjadi berhadapan dengan Kris, dengan muka yang pucat ia menatap Kris dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

"_YA_! JANGAN MEMBERITAHU SEISI SEKOLAH!" teriak Xiu Min

Kris sampai harus menutup kedua telinga nya, akibat suara keras nan merdu dari bibir mungil Xiu Min.

"Kalau begitu, aku akan mengantar kan mu. Sekarang kan mau tengah malam, dan kalau kau di cegat oleh preman bagaimana?" tanya Kris

Xiu Min terpaku mendengar pertanyaan Kris tadi, ternyata... dia peduli padanya?

"Cepat naik, aku tidak akan membawa mu kemana-mana kok" titah Kris

Xiu Min menurut, lalu naik ke atas motor Kris. Dan mereka berdua pun mengendarai motor dengan keadaan bisu, tidak ada yang berbicara.

***Become Love?***

_Keesokan harinya di rumah Chen..._

Sebuah rumah yang besar, di salah satu kamar yang cukup besar. Terdapat lah _namja_ yang tertidur nyenyak. Tapi dalam sekejab munculah 2 bayangan hitam di samping kasur _namja _itu. Salah satu dari kedua bayangan hitam itu, di tangan kanan nya terdapat kumpulan asap aneh. Dan bayangan itu menjulurkan tangan nya ke depan dada _namja_ yang tertidur itu, Chen.

"_Hyung_, kau pegang dulu '_ini_', aku akan melakukan hal 'itu'" titah bayangan hitam kepada _hyung _nya yang lebih tua beberapa menit dari nya.

Bayangan hitam itu mengangguk, lalu mengambil kumpulan asap putih dari tangan bayangan hitam adik nya. Dan bayangan hitam itu segera melakukan 'proses' yang tidak bisa di bayangkan oleh pikiran manusia, termasuk Rin Rin. Jadi kita lewat bagian ini o_o

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

Seorang _namja_ terbangun dari tidur nya, ia merasa sangat asing sekali dengan benda-benda sekitar, termasuk ruangan nya. sejak kapan di ruangan nya ada boneka Jeruk? Bercat Orange? Setahu nya, cat kamar nya bewarna putih. #baiklah,Chendisinisepertianakkecil._.

Ia melihat tangan nya, sangat aneh sekali. Bahkan ia masih ingat kalau dia belum ganti baju dengan baju tidur nya. dan sekarang dia sudah memakai baju tidur nya, sebenar nya dia siapa?

..

..

..

..

..

..

Seorang _yeoja_ terbangun dari tidur nya, sama seperti cerita yang di atas, ia merasa sangat asing dengan benda-benda maupun ruangan sekitar. Mana boneka Jeruk kesayangan nya? mana warna favorit nya? kenapa cat kamar nya bewarna orange. Lalu dia lihat dirinya. Kenapa memakai baju perempuan? Apalagi ia masih memakai seragam sekolah nya, namun ini seragam _yeoja_, bukan _namja_.

"Kenapa bisa aku seperti ini?" tanya _yeoja_ itu.

Ia langsung menuju cermin yang ia lihat itu. Dan sangat kaget bahwa diri nya sekarang adalah...

Seorang _yeoja_ yang sangat sangat ia benci itu.

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

_Namja_ itu segera menuju jendela, untuk melihat keluar. Dimana dia sebenar nya, dan saat ia lihat keluar. Pemandangan yang sangat asing bagi nya. di mana-mana kemewahan ada. Padahal kan.. dia hidup sederhana...

"Tuan Jong Dae... waktu nya anda sekolah..."

Sebuah suara yang di otak nya sangat tidak asing bagi nya, namun bagi jiwa _namja _itu, sangat asing bagi diri nya.

Tunggu, Jong Dae?

_Namja_ itu langsung menuju kamar mandi yang entah kenapa diri nya hapal letak kamar mandi itu. Lalu melihat ke cermin.

Sekarang diri nya adalah...

Seorang _namja_ yang sangat ia cintai itu.

..

..

..

..

..

..

_Di sekolah..._

Kedua orang yang entah kenapa datang berbarengan tapi tidak menyadari kalau mereka datang berbarengan. Chen dan Xiu Min, _anii_... Xiu Min dan Chen. Yang entah kenapa jiwa mereka berada di tubuh yang salah.

'_Apa tubuh ku sudah melakukan pekerjaan pagi?' _batin Xiu Min, tapi ia berada di tubuh Chen.

'_Semoga tubuh ku tidak membuat onar'_ batin Chen, tapi ia berada di tubuh Xiu Min.

Sungguh tidak bisa di pikirkan memakai logika.

***Become Love?***

"_Ya_ ChenChen, kenapa kau tidak seperti biasa?" tanya ChanYeol

"_Ne_, biasa nya kau akan langsung ke lapangan untuk bermain, kecuali... jika kau sakit" ujar Kai

Chen alias Xiu Min menghela nafas, lalu menjawab, "Aku sedikit sakit"

"_MWO_? SEORANG KIM JONG DAE YANG JARANG SAKIT, SEKARANG SAKIT?" teriak ChanYeol heboh

Teriakan ChanYeol mendapat kan tatapan dari semua teman sekelas. Tatapan aneh, bingung, dan kaget.

"_Mwo_? Chen _oppa_ sakit?" tanya seorang _yeoja_ khawatir

"Chen _oppa_, lebih baik _oppa_ ke ruang kesehatan saja" ujar seorang _yeoja _lagi.

Sang ketua kelas, Baekhyun mendekati Chen, lalu mengecek keadaan nya dari jarak 1 setengah meter.

"Kau memang sedikit pucat. ChanYeol, Kai, Kris, antar kan dia ke ruang kesehatan" titah Baekhyun

Ketiga teman Chen mengangguk, lalu mengantar kan Chen ke ruang kesehatan. Dan Chen alias Xiu Min melangkah dengan lemas.

'Xiu Min a.k.a. Chen side'

Xiu Min alias Chen terduduk dengan malas di tempat duduk nya, kadang ia melihat ke arah lapangan. Biasa nya sekarang dia bermain sepak bola bersama teman-teman nya, terutama ketiga teman nya.

Tapi sekarang? Dia berada di tubuh _yeoja_ yang sangat sangat ia benci itu. Tapi aneh nya... kenapa dia jadi tahu isi pikiran _yeoja_ yang menjadi tempat jiwa nya sekarang?

"Xiu Min, tumben kau tidak telat, biasa nya kau mengantar kan koran sampai bel masuk?" tanya Luhan, memutar tubuh nya dan menjadi berhadapan dengan Xiu Min alias Chen.

Xiu Min alias Chen itu langsung tersentak. Memang, tubuh nya tadi pagi langsung pergi keluar dan menuju kantor tempat ia bekerja, dan mengantar kan koran dengan cepat. Lalu datang ke cafe yang kemarin, jiwa Chen bersama teman-teman nya datangi. Mengasih kunci kepada bos yang ia ketahui bernama Park Jungsoo lalu pergi ke sekolah tanpa telat. Tapi masalah nya... jiwa Chen sangat bingung apa yang ia lakukan tadi.

"Eh.. aku tadi melakukan nya dengan cepat" jawab Xiu Min alias Chen dengan gugup

Luhan mengangguk, lalu berbalik kembali. Namun beberapa detik kemudian ia berbalik kembali, menghadap Xiu Min alias Chen ini.

"Kau jangan sampai telat kerja lagi! 30 detik terlambat saja kau sampai di hukum oleh Leeteuk. jangan telat lagi. Biarkan saja Kris menganggu mu!" tegur Luhan.

Xiu Min alias Chen mengeryit heran, kenapa nama teman nya di sebut-sebut.

"_Ne.. ne.._ aku tidak akan telat lagi.."

Entah suruhan siapa, mulut Xiu Min alias Chen berkata seperti itu. Bahkan jiwa Chen terkaget dengan ucapan nya.

Luhan tersenyum, lalu membalik kan badan nya untuk mengerjakan hal yang pribadi.

Xiu Min alias Chen berpikir, kenapa nama teman nya (Kris) di sebut-sebut? Dan itu membuat Xiu Min alias Chen berpikir kejadian kemarin.

"_Aman..." _

"_Sedang apa kau di sini?"_

"_Sedang mau pulang, FanFan" _

"_Sekarang bukan waktu nya jam pulang, MinMin"_

"_Wae? Aku ada 'pekerjaan' yang tidak bisa aku tinggal kan" _

"_Mencari vidio girlband kah? Girls Generation?" _

"_Kau kira aku ini SONE? sudah lah, susah ngomong dengan mu..." _

"_Aku hanya peringatkan, jangan menyukai Chen lagi..." _

"_Lepas kan aku! Aku telat!" _

"_Aku duluan Wu Yi Fan" _

"_Annyeonghase... yo..." _

"_Permisi.. pesan apa?" _

"_4 White Coffee"_

"_Mwo? Aku yang mengantar nya?"_

"_Pesanan nya..." _

"_Silahkan dinikmati..."_

"_Seperti nya kau butuh bantuan" _

"_Wu Yi Fanl! Kenapa kau ada di sini?" _

"_Dari mana kau tahu aku bekerja disini? Apakah karena tadi sore?" _

"_BINGO!" _

"_Sebenar nya, kau itu membenci ku atau apa ke aku sih? Sifat mu sangat sulit di tebak. Jika kau ketahuan oleh Jong Dae-ssi, kau akan dimakan hidup-hidup oleh nya!"_

"_Tumben kau memanggil Chen dengan 'Jong Dae', apalagi dengan embel-embel –ssi, kau kerasukan apa? Tidak mencintai nya lagi?" _

"_BABO! AKU MENCINTAI NYA!" _

"_Jadi... ada yang bisa ku bantu?" _

"_Kerjakan PR dari Park seosaengnim" _

"_..."_

"_Sudah kuduga, kau memang tidak terlalu pintar matematika" _

"_Siapa bilang? huh, aku kerjakan!" elak Kris_

"_Huh, awas yah kalau nilai ku tidak 100, kau harus mentraktir ku!" ucap Xiu Min_

"_DEAL!"_

"_Sana pulang, pelayan-pelayan mu akan kebingungan mencari mu, aku mau pulang" _

"_YA! KITA PULANG BERSAMA!" _

"_Kita pulang bersama..." _

"_Aku bisa sendiri, lagi pula kau siapa ku? Namjachingu saja bukan" _

"_Jika kau tidak mau pulang bersama ku, aku akan menyebar kan di sekolah kalau kau bekerja di cafe sana"_

"_YA! JANGAN MEMBERITAHU SEISI SEKOLAH!" _

"_Cepat naik, aku tidak akan membawa mu kemana-mana kok"_

Xiu Min alias Chen membelak kan mata nya, menyadari sebuah kebenaran baru.

Pertama, bahwa Xiu Min alias diri nya sekarang kerja sambilan di cafe kemarin untuk memenuhi kebutuhan hidup nya karena kedua orang tua nya meninggal. Di tambah mengantar kan koran setiap pagi oleh karena itu dulu Xiu Min suka telat.

Kedua, bahwa Wu Yi Fan a.k.a. Kris dekat dengan Xiu Min_, yeoja_ yang sangat ia benci itu.

Ketiga, Kim Min Seok_, yeoja_ itu alias diri nya sekarang. Bukan menyukai nya lagi, tapi mencintai nya.

Xiu Min alias Chen memijat pelipis nya, ia benar-benar terbebani pikiran sekarang. Apalagi dengan beban yang di pikul Xiu Min sekarang.

"Kau kenapa Xiu Min? Sakit?" tanya Luhan tiba-tiba.

Xiu Min alias Chen terkaget dengan pertanyaan Luhan barusan, lalu menatap Luhan.

"_Ani_.. aku tidak apa-apa..." jawab Xiu Min alias Chen tersenyum.

"Tapi muka mu pucat..." ujar Luhan, meletak kan tangan nya di dahi Xiu Min dan mengecek panas nya.

"Kau sedikit demam. Lebih baik kau ke ruang kesehatan saja" nasihat Luhan

Xiu Min alias Chen hanya mengangguk pasrah, menurut ingatan Xiu Min, bahwa Luhan memiliki sifat memaksa.

Xiu Min alias Chen lalu melangkah menuju keluar kelas XI-A. Dan melangkah menuju ruang kesehatan.

..

..

Mungkin kedua insan ini sedang di datangi sebuah masalah yang tidak bisa di pikir kan dengan logika biasa.

***Become Love?***

Xiu Min alias Chen kini sudah depan ruangan kesehatan. Dan ia merasakan sifat yang tidak enak. Merasakan kalau ada bahaya di dalam sana. Tapi entah kenapa sekarang kepala nya sangat pusing. Dan dengan langkah yang berat ia menuju ruang kesehatan.

KREK

Pintu di buka, dan mata nya terbelak kaget bahwa...

Teman-teman nya dan diri nya sedang ada di ruang kesehatan.

Chen alias Xiu Min juga terkaget tubuh nya ada di depan mata nya.

"KAU!"

"KAU!"

-TBC-

**Annyeong~~**

**Rin Rin hanya ingin memberitahu, kalau ini FF nya, awal nya not YAOI, tapi aku ubah menjadi YAOI XD**

**Maka nya agak aneh yah? Bahasa nya masih baku, tapi biarin, Rin Rin kan masih awal-awal. Pertama kali bikin FF juga tahun lalu, tepat nya Febuari#napajadicurhat?**

**Dan, untuk 'FF Love?' itu, agak.. bingung mau terbit nya kapan, habis nya masih ragu-ragu Rin Rin nya untuk nge-public nya ._.**

**Akhir kata, Review please~~~ ^.^ #bow #bbuing-bbuingbarengLuhan**


	2. Chapter 2

**Untuk yang bingung kenapa Chen membenci Xiu Min ;**

"**Sebenar nya, cerita ini terbuat karena khayalan tingkat dewa Rin Rin yang mengharap kan seperti itu dengan namja yang Rin Rin suka. Dan jadi lah FF ini. Dan maaf kan kenapa banyak typo yang beredar karena awal nya FF ini NOT YAOI. Tapi karena iseng-iseng kurang kerjaan, Rin Rin ubah jadi YAOI. Jadilah seperti ini. Ah, kenapa jadi sesi curhat? -_- eh, parade bingung ya kenapa ada orang yang suka malah di benci? Ya, itulah lingkungan Rin Rin -_-"**

**Title : Become Love?**

**Cast :**

**Chen a.k.a. Kim Jong Dae (EXO-M) [Namja]**

**Xiu Min a.k.a. Kim Min Seok (EXO-M) [Yeoja]**

**Kris a.k.a. Wu Yi Fan (EXO-M) [Namja]**

**And Other...**

**Genre : Fantasy and... Romance?**

**Rated : T**

**Author : ****Rin Rin Kim ChenMin EXOtic**

**BECOME LOVE?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**WARNING! ****YAOI!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**[ ]**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter ****2**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Author P.O.V

"KAU!"

"KAU!"

"KENAPA KAU ADA DI SINI?"

"KENAPA KAU ADA DI SINI?"

Kedua orang itu saling terdiam, entah kenapa mereka mengucap kan hal yang sama dalam hal yang sama.

"_YA_! KENAPA KAU MEMBENTAK CHEN!" teriak ChanYeol kesal.

"Dan lagi pula, kenapa kau di sini?" Tanya Kai tak kalah kesal.

'_Kenapa kalian mengejek ku?_' batin Chen kesal.

"Aku sakit" jawab Chen datar. Ia menatap sinis Xiu Min yang kini menatap nya terkejut.

Ketiga teman Chen hanya mendengus, lalu menatap Xiu Min.

"Kau tidak apa-apa kita tinggal berdua dengan _yeoja_ ini?" tanya Kai

Xiu Min hanya terdiam, dari wajah nya saja terlihat bahwa ia syok, melihat tubuh nya sekarang berada di depan mata nya. apa dia bisa kembali?

"ChenChen?" panggil ChanYeol

"..."

"Chen?" panggil Kai

"..."

"CHENCHEN!" teriak ChanYeol kesal.

"Ah.. _ne_.. tidak apa-apa. Lagi pula tirai nya bisa di tutup. Aku jadi nya tidak bisa melihat _yeoja _itu" jawab Xiu Min.

Chen terdiam, ia merasakan sebuah pisau menancap di hati nya, rasa sakit yang sering Xiu Min terima dari diri nya.

'_Ini kah rasanya?..._' batin Chen.

"Kalau begitu kami pergi" ujar Kai meninggal kan Xiu Min bersama Chen.

BRAK

Pintu ruang kesehatan tertutup dengan keras. Dan membuat keheningan seketika bagi kedua insan ini

"Kau... Xiu Min?" tanya Chen memecahkan keheningan.

Xiu Min langsung mengangkat kepala nya, "_Ne_, kau?"

"Aku Chen"

***Become Love?***

"_Akhir nya namja itu tahu rasa nya bagaimana tersakiti __Young__" :__o_

"_Ne, aku tahu" :o_

"_Bagaimana kalau kita lebih membuat nya lebih seru?" :__o_

"_Maksud mu?" o.O?_

"_Kita buat namja itu mencintai yeoja itu" :__o_

"_Seru juga, ide mu bagus sekali __Kwang__!" o_

"_Biasa saja __Young, ini kan ide kita bersama__" __:)_

***Become Love?***

Xiu Min langsung terkaget dengan ucapan diri nya, ah.. maksud nya tubuh nya yang jiwa nya bernama Chen.

"Ba.. bagaimana bisa?" tanya Xiu Min kaget.

"_Ya_! Jangan bersikap seperti itu! Itu bukan gaya ku!" teriak Chen kesal.

"Itu juga bukan gaya ku!" balas Xiu Min.

"Jangan berteriak pada ku!" balas Chen

"Harus nya aku yang bilang seperti itu!" balas Xiu Min.

'_DIAM!'_

Kedua insan ini segera menoleh ke asal suara, dan menemukan 2 bayangan hitam. Yang jika di lihat sekilas cukup mengerikan.

"Kalian siapa?" tanya Chen

Kedua bayangan hitam itu langsung menoleh, bagaimana mereka bisa melihat mereka? Aah... apa karena Chen dan Xiu Min adalah target mereka sekarang?

'_Tapi rasanya, target kita yang dahulu-dahulu dapat melihat kita...' :|_

'_berarti tidak ada yang aneh__Young__...' :__o_

"_YA_! KALIAN INI SIAPA!" teriak Chen kesal.

Rasanya sifat Xiu Min dan Chen kalau di lihat baik-baik berubah o_o bagaimana lagi, Chen yang lumayan garang dan Xiu Min yang lembut. Sifat yang keterbalikan.

'_Kami? Kami hanya sebuah sebuah malaikat yang di tugas kan untuk apa yang kami lakukan seperti yang kami lakukan kepada kalian' :__o_

'_Benar kata __KwangKwang__' :o_

'_Young__! Jangan panggil aku dengan sebutan itu' :o_

"_YA_! BISAKAH KALIAN DIAM!" teriak Chen yang sudah sangat kesal.

Kedua bayangan hitam(anggap saja, karena terlihat seperti bayangan hitam dan asap-asap hitam)itu langsung diam, lalu memperhatikan kedua target nya.

"Jadi, kalian hanyalah malaikat?" tanya Chen.

Kedua bayangan itu hanya mengangguk.

"Nama kalian siapa?" tanya Chen.

"Kenapa kau berani sekali?" tanya Xiu Min, bisa di bilang itu pertanyaan polos.

PLETAK

"ITU BUKAN GAYA KU _BABO_!" teriak Chen kesal.

Xiu Min mengelus kepala nya, ternyata kalau dia dekat dengan Chen, akan terjadi seperti ini? Ia bingung kenapa Kim Jong Dae ini bisa terkenal di sekolah.

'_Baiklah, sesuai pertanyaan mu __Chen__, nama ku adalah__ Jo__Youngmin' __:__)_

'_Kalau nama ku adalah __Jo Kwangmin__' :)_

"Youngmin dan Kwangmin..." Chen langsung menaruh tangan nya di dagu, layak nya detektif.

"Kalian itu apa? Kenapa kalian hanya seperti gumpalan asap hitam, tapi kalian punya kepala yang terbentuk? Bahkan tangan yang terbentuk dan badan yang terbentuk. Kecuali kaki kalian tidak terlihat?" tanya Xiu Min

PLETAK

"Kau jangan berbicara, aku saja yang berbicara. Itu bukan gaya ku..." sindir Chen

"Dan gaya bicaramu bukan gaya ku! Lagi pula kalau aku ada di tubuh mu, mana berani aku memukul kepala ku! Kalau kau di lihat oleh ketiga teman mu, kau akan mati!" ucap Xiu Min kesal.

'_Ngomong-ngomong, sampai kapan kalian akan berdebat hah? Atau kita tidak akan mengembalikan kalian ke tubuh asal kalian?_' :\

Xiu Min dan Chen langsung membeku mendengar perkataan malaikat yang bernama Kwangmin itu, dia... _ani_... mereka berdua yang telah membuat mereka seperti ini...?

"JADI KAU YANG MEMBUAT 'AKU' SEPERTI INI?" teriak Chen kaget, di tambah kesal.

"_MWO_? KEMBALIKAN AKU SEPERTI SEMULA!" teriak Xiu Min histeris.

Kedua bayangan itu menutup telinga mereka, walaupun masih membingung kan mereka punya telinga atau tidak.

'_Mereka marah __Young__' :o_

'_Aku tahu __Kwang__, __lagi pula kenapa kau harus berkata seperti itu?'-_-a_

'_Aah… ne, seharus nya jangan' '-'b_

Kedua manusia yang berada di hadapan kedua bayangan itu saling melempar pandang,merasa sangat bingung dengan kelakukan dua makhluk yang ada di hadapan nya.

"Kalian gila atau apa? Perlu aku masuk kan ke Rumah Sakit Makhluk Halus?" tanya Xiu Min.

'_Apaan tuh? Memang ada rumah sakit seperti itu? Yang kutahu, di dunia manusia adanya Rumah Sakit Jiwa'_

Kedua orang yang menjadi korban kedua arwah... ralat, kedua makhluk aneh bin ajaib ini mengangguk saja, mumpung makhluk yang bernama Youngmin itu polos...

'_YA! JANGAN BOHONGI __YOUNG__ KU!'_ :o

Kedua nya menelan ludah, takut di ancam tidak akan di kembalikan lagi seperti semula. Jangan sampai.

"Baiklah... bagaimana cara untuk membuat ku kembali ke tubuh ku?" tanya Chen memasang wajah jutek nya kembali.

'...'

'_Gampang saja, kalian harus saling mencintai, dan berciuman, lalu... taraa! Kalian kembali ke tubuh kalian masing-masing dengan keadaan Happy Ending'_ :o

Xiu Min dan Chen memasang muka kaget mereka. 'berciuman'? _MWOYA? WHAT THE—_

'_Mungkin kalian susah melakukan nya, tapi itu adalah tugas kami'_ :)

"_Mwo... ige mwoya_? Ini bercanda kan?" tanya Xiu Min gugup.

'_Tentu saja bukan bercanda... sudah yah, kami ada pekerjaan lagi, bye~~'_ :D

ZEEEP

Dan dalam sekejab, mereka berdua (Jo Twins) menghilang di hadapan ChenMin. Dan meninggal kan kedua yang mematung karena ucapan orang _ani._.. makhluk yang bernama Youngmin.

"Chen-_ssi._... ini mimpi kan?" tanya Xiu Min memegang kepala nya, entah kenapa, beban yang biasa ia terima di tubuh nya terasa 10 kali lipat ketika ia berada di tubuh Chen.

"_Molla~~~"_ desah Chen pelan, ia akan mengutuk mereka*Jo Twins* karena berani membuat ia seperti ini.

'_Tapi... aku cukup senang...'_ batin Chen, ia tersenyum kecil.

"_MWO_? SENANG?" teriak Chen kaget

Xiu Min menatap Chen bingung, "Kau kenapa?"

Chen menggeleng cepat, lalu menuju tempat tidur paling pojok dan tidur untuk menenang kan diri nya.

Xiu Min mengindik kan bahu nya, tak acuh. Lalu tidur mengikuti tubuh nya.

***Become Love?***

'_Aku merasa aneh dengan __Xiu Min __maupun __Chen __hari ini...'_ batin Kris.

_Ne_, sejak kejadian yang di ruang kesehatan tadi, ia tidak fokus belajar. Sibuk memikir kan sifat yang sangat terbalik mereka. SANGAT TERBALIK! Karena Kris tahu benar sifat kedua nya, karena ia dekat dengan kedua nya..

"Mungkin aku harus menemui nya" guman Kris

Ia berdiri dari tempat duduk nya, dengan tak acuh, ia berjalan menuju keluar kelas. Tidak peduli tatapan tajam dari Jung s_eosaengnim_ dan sang ketua kelas.

"WU YI FAN, KAU MAU KEMANA?" teriak Jung _seosaengnim_

Kris berbalik, dan tersenyum seperti biasa, "Menjenguk Chen, s_eosaengnim_... bye~~" jawab Kris tak acuh dan segera berlari keluar kelas.

"KEMBALI KAU WU YI FAN! Ciih.. murid macam apa kau ini" rutuk Jung _seosaengnim_ kesal.

***Become Love?***

BRAK

Pintu terbuka sangat keras. Dan tertampak lah manusia yang tinggi nya di atas rata-rata itu, dan mengedar kan pandangan nya ke sekeliling tempat tujuan nya.

Menghela nafas lega, itu yang bisa ia lakukan sekarang. Lalu menghampiri teman seperjuangan(?) nya itu.

"_YA_! KIM JONG DAE!" teriak Kris 'tepat' di depan gendang teling Xiu Min, sekali lagi, TEPAT!

"WAAAAAAA!"

Spontan, Xiu Min terbangun, lalu menatap horror sang pelaku yang tersenyum datar ke sang korban.

"Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan dengan mu" ujar Kris, ia langsung menatap Xiu Min dengan tampang serius, merubah raut wajah nya. Di ubah menjadi tampang yang serius.

"_Mwo?_" tanya Xiu Min bingung.

'_Benar, tidak seperti __Chen __yang dulu'_ batin Kris serius.

"Dan... Xiu Min, aku juga ingin berbicara dengan mu" ujar Kris dengan suara yang sedikit di keras kan.

Dan entah Chen mendengar atau tidak, Kris melangkah keluar dan memberi isyarat kepada 2 orang itu.

"Kris _hyung_ ingin berbicara dengan ku?"

Sebuah suara yang berasal dari sudut ruangan menggema di seluruh ruangan, Xiu Min melirik Chen.

"_Ne_, cepat lah" jawab Xiu Min

Chen berdiri dari tidur nya, lalu melangkah cepat mengikuti Kris, dan di ikuti Xiu Min dari belakang.

***Become Love?***

"Apa yang terjadi dengan kalian?"

1 pertanyaan yang cukup simple, tapi berhasil membuat kedua orang yang berada di hadapan _namja _tinggi ini sedikit ketakutan. Apa Kris tahu?

"Maksud mu?" tanya Chen, memasang muka bingung ala Xiu Min yang dulu.

"_Ne_, apa maksud mu Kris _hyung_?" tanya Xiu Min menyenderkan punggung nya ke tembok, mungkin untuk membuat Kris tidak curiga.

Kris menghela nafas kasar, ia berpikir, kalau mereka hanya ber-acting saja.

"Jawab pertanyaan ku, apa yang terjadi dengan kalian?" tanya Kris, kali ini dengan nada yang tegas.

Xiu Min maupun Chen terdiam, merasa Kris sudah menyadari gelagat aneh mereka. Dan mereka berpikir, bukan hal aneh jika Kris tahu ada keanehan dalam diri mereka. Karena Kris dekat dengan mereka, baik Chen maupun Xiu Min.

Dan akhir nya Chen maupun Xiu Min menghela nafas berat.

"Chen, kita harus memberitahu nya kah?" bisik Xiu Min

Chen hanya mengangguk pelan. Mungkin ini adalah keanehan bagi Kris yang menonton nya, karena... Chen memanggil Xiu Min, Chen?

"Apa... kalian tertukar?" tanya Kris pelan, 3 kata pertama yang ada di benak nya ia utarakan langsung.

Xiu Min dan Chen menatap langsung Kris.

"Tepat!" jawab kedua nya bersamaan.

Kris melongo, hal yang tidak bisa di pikirkan memakai logika biasa.

"Ba.. bagaimana bisa? Chen.. yang membenci Xiu Min.. dan Xiu Min yang apa... gitu ke Chen bisa tertukar? Bagaimana bisa!?" tanya Kris.

Chen memutar bola mata nya kesal, tanpa Kris tutupi pun, yang kalimat 'Xiu Min yang apa... gitu ke Chen itu, ia sudah tahu jawaban nya.

"Sudah lah FanFan, lagi pula ada cara untuk kembali ke tubuh ku" ujar Xiu Min.

Kris mengeryit kan alis nya, panggilan 'FanFan' hanya di ucapkan oleh Xiu Min, itupun kadang-kadang.

"Apa?" tanya Kris penasaran.

"Chen, kau yang beritahu!" jawab Xiu Min.

"Aku? Malas, kau saja" ujar Chen ketus

Xiu Min menghela nafas, lalu kembali menatap Kris.

Dan dalam pikiran Kris, ia semakin yakin kalau jiwa mereka tertukar, berada di tubuh yang salah. Tapi... bagaimana cara nya?

"Gampang saja, aku dan Chen harus saling mencintai, dan berciuman, lalu... taraa! Kami kembali ke tubuh kami masing-masing dengan keadaan Happy Ending~~" jawab Xiu Min, mengucap kan nya sama persis seperti apa yang Youngmin katakan tempo hari. Dengan wajah polos yang dimiliki Chen dan nada kekanak-kanakan milik Chen, jika ada fans yang melihat nya, pasti akan teriak-teriak tidak jelas. Karena ini adalah kejadian yang amat langka sekali.

Kris membulat kan mata nya, Chen menepuk dahi nya, kesal karena Xiu Min mengucap nya terperinci.

"_Mwo_... ci.. uman? Kiss?" tanya Kris, memandang Xiu Min dan Chen bergantian.

"Susah menjelas kan nya _hyung_, tapi... ini yang di katakan oleh kedua makhluk yang membuat kami seperti ini" jawab Chen mendengus kesal..

Bagaikan 1000 jarum, _ani_... bermilyar-milyar jarum menusuk hati Kris dari berbagai arah. Entah kenapa... ia merasakan sakit.

"Baiklah... aku bantu kalian untuk kembali ke tubuh kalian masing-masing. Kalian tahu, jika kalian seperti ini terus, bisa-bisa ChanYeol, dan Kai akan menendang ku ke rumah sakit jiwa" ujar Kris terkekeh pelan, menutupi rasa sakit itu yang tiba-tiba datang.

"_Jinjja_!? YEEE! FAN FAN MEMANG YANG TERBAIK!" seru Xiu Min gembira, dan berloncat-loncat ria.

PLETAK

"JANGAN BERSIKAP SEPERTI ITU BODOH!"

***Become Love?***

Seminggu kemudian...

Kini, Chen maupun Xiu Min sudah terbiasa dengan kehidupan nya masing-masing. Chen yang menjadi pekerja keras. Xiu Min yang harus menjaga sikap dan sebagainya. Dan mungkin, saat sudah kembali di tubuh masing-masing, mereka akan tahu sifat masing-masing.

Dan yang mengetahui kejadian ini hanya lah Kris, bahkan, Kris juga membantu untuk Chen yang berada di tubuh Xiu Min itu menyukai Xiu Min yang berada di tubuh Chen. Kalau Xiu Min? Jangan di tanya lagi.

Walau harus mengorban kan perasaan yang berada di dalam hati Kris, itu bisa di terima, asalkan mereka berdua bahagia, begitulah pikiran Kris.

'_Asal kalian tahu, aku menyayangi kalian berdua'_

***Become Love?***

'_KwangKwang__~~~ aku kangen dengan 'mereka'... apalagi namja yang sudah tahu kebenaran itu...' :o_

'_Young__, tapi kita kan tinggal menonton nya, aku tidak mau repot-repot' :\_

'_Jebal __Kwang__~~~ bbuing-bbuing'_ ,

'_YA __YOUNG__! __BERHENTI BER-AEGYO, oke.. oke.. kita temui __' __-_-_

'_Yeee… Kwang memang terbaik __' :__)_

***Become Love?***

Kini ketiga manusia ini sedang berkumpul di atap. Tepat nya, Chen, Xiu Min, dan Kris.

"Jadi, bagaimana?" tanya Kris

"Aku sudah terbiasa dengan keadaan yang dimiliki Chen" jawab Xiu Min.

"Aku juga, tapi tentang perasaan. Jangan berharap" jawab Chen sinis.

"Kalau kau seperti itu, kau tidak akan kembali, Kim Jong Dae..." ujar Kris tak kalah sinis.

Chen memutar bola mata kesal. Tapi... tanpa di ketahui Kris dan Xiu Min, ia sudah menyimpan perasaan ke Xiu Min. Tapi... ego yang sangat besar itu menutupi nya.

"Terserah..." cibir Chen pelan.

"Ngomong-ngomong Chen, apa kau bertemu dengan Youngmin dan Kwangmin kemarin?" tanya Xiu Min.

"_Ani_" jawab Chen pendek.

"Kemarin aku bertemu... kata nya... jika tidak di lakukan perpindahan seperti yang telah di jelas kan selama 2 minggu lagi. Perpindahan arwah kita di tubuh yang sebenar nya bukan milik kita. Akan permanent..." ujar Xiu Min.

"_MWO_?" teriak Kris kaget, sedangkan Chen? Dia hanya menatap datar Xiu Min, aah.. maksud nya diri nya.

"Lalu?" tanya Chen cuek

Kris hampir mendaratkan tinju di pipi Chen, tapi kalau tidak di tahan Xiu Min. Pasti tubuh Xiu Min sudah ternodai oleh tinjuan Kris.

"Baik lah... aku mengerti... tapi beri aku kesempatan 5 hari" ujar Chen yang langsung melangkah turun menuju kantin.

"Sudah lah Kris, Chen memang butuh waktu" ucap Xiu Min menenang kan Kris.

"_Ne_, aku mengerti, Xiu Min" ujar Kris.

"Tapi... aku tidak mau berada di tubuh Chen selama nya..." ucap Xiu Min, menunduk kan kepala nya.

Kris menatap Xiu Min yang kini terlihat seperti wajah Chen, dan memang wajah Chen, karena jiwa Xiu Min berada di tubuh Chen. Begitu juga sebalik nya.

"Aku tahu Xiu Min, aku juga tidak mau kalau _yeoja_ yang aku cin—maksud ku, tidak mau kau berada di tubuh Chen terus.." ujar Kris, hampir mengatakan hal yang sangat berbahaya.

Xiu Min tersenyum, lalu melangkah menuju pintu.

"Ayo kita ke Kai dan ChanYeol" ajak Xiu Min tersenyum manis.

Kris ikut tersenyum, walau Chen yang tersenyum. Tapi ia melihat Xiu Min lah yang tersenyum. Tapi kalau di pikir-pikir, jarang sekali Chen tersenyum tulus dan manis.

"Aku rindu Chen yang seperti ini. Sudah bertahun-tahun ia tidak tersenyum seperti ini..." guman Kris tersenyum. Mengingat teman sejak kecil nya ini jarang tersenyum seperti itu.

***Become Love?***

"_Hyung_ kemana saja?" tanya Kai menyedot minuman yang ia minum dengan cepat.

"_Ne_, kami mencari-cari kalian berdua dari tadi" gerutu ChanYeol

"_Mianhae_, biasa... halangan fans..." ujar Chen, akting nya sudah ia terap kan di rumah selama 1 minggu ini.

"Ck, _hyung_ ini, kebiasaan ini" cetus Kai dengan senyum dingin nya.

"Hahaha... memang Kai" ujar Xiu Min tertawa sinis

"..."

Kris terdiam, ia hanya menyimak pembicaraan ketiga teman nya, ia merasa... kalau ChanYeol dan Kai perlu mengetahui hal ini, tapi... kalau memberitahu mereka, akan ada reaksi yang sangat tidak terduga yang sudah di pikir kan oleh Kris.

"_Hyung_, kau kenapa?" tanya ChanYeol, mengibas-ngibas kan tangan nya di depan muka Kris

"..."

"Kris _hyung_?" panggil ChanYeol

"Eh_, ne_?" tanya Kris

"Ngomong-ngomong, apa kau merasa ada yang aneh dengan ChenChen?" tanya ChanYeol, menatap tajam Xiu Min.

Kris tersentak. Ia langsung memandang ChanYeol dengan lekat. Apa... ChanYeol tahu kalau...

"Aku merasa kalau dia bukan ChenChen" lanjut ChanYeol

"Ke... kenapa kau merasa begitu?" tanya Kris takut

ChanYeol menatap Kris, ia merasa keanehan sahabat nya itu.

"_Hyung_ juga aneh"

JDER!

Ucapan ChanYeol yang hanya 3 kata tapi membuat Kris kaget.

"Kau aneh, kenapa kau seperti mengetahui keanehan nya ChenChen? Sedang kan aku dan Kai? Seperti tidak boleh tahu" lanjut ChanYeol.

Kris lupa, kalau ChanYeol itu sangat teliti kepada teman nya. jika ada keanehan sedikit saja. Ia akan curiga. Ya, walau kadang-kadang ChanYeol melakukan hal-hal yang gila. -_-

"Kenapa? Tolong jawab pertanyaan ku. Wu Yi Fan..." tekan ChanYeol

Kris menggeleng pelan, dan tersenyum seperti biasa. "Tidak ada apa-apa ChanYeol! _Ya_! ChenKai! Cepat kita ke kelas!" teriak Kris, mencoba mengalih kan pembicaraan dari ChanYeol.

Kai dan Xiu Min tersentak, dan langsung pergi menuju kelas mereka bersama Kris.

ChanYeol juga ikut, tapi ia berjalan pelan, dengan tangan di bawah dagu nya. "Mencurigakan..."

***Become Love?***

Chen berjalan dengan malas di koridor, kebiasaan nya mulai muncul lagi.

"XIU MIN!"

Langkah Chen terhenti, ia melirik kebelakang.

"_Wae_? Luhan-_ah_?" tanya Chen

"Kau kemana saja? Aku dari tadi mencari mu tahu!" gerutu Luhan kesal

Dalam hati, Chen menggerutu kesal juga, tapi mulut nya hanya tersenyum tanpa rasa bersalah.

"Hehehe... maaf kan aku, tadi aku keasikan di atap" ujar Chen terkekeh pelan

Luhan memutar bola mata kesal dengan tingkah laku Chen.

"Kalau begitu, _kajja_! Kita ke kelas! Teman-teman yang lain sudah menunggu!" ajak Luhan menarik tangan Chen untuk mengikuti nya.

'_Memang, ada apa di kelas?'_ batin Chen penuh tanda tanya.

***Become Love?***

"Luhan _onnie_!" panggil Baekhyun

Luhan dan Chen berhenti di depan kelas IX-A. Dan segera, Baekhyun menghampiri mereka berdua.

"_Wae_ Baek?" tanya Luhan

Chen menatap Baekhyun yang tengah tersenyum lebar, jarang-jarang ia melihat Baekhyun tersenyum seperti itu di kelas nya dulu.

"Aku menemukan topik yang sangat terbaru! Dan aku yakin! Bahwa pembaca akan senang dengan majalah kita!" jawab Baekhyun dengan wajah kemenangan

"_Jinjja_? apa itu?" tanya Luhan yang tanpa sengaja menarik tangan Chen. yang membuat Chen ikut mendengar pembicaraan ini.

"Aku mendengar dari kepala sekolah siih... beliau menyuruh ku untuk mencantum kan nya di majalah bulan ini." jawab Baekhyun, kini mengerutkan dahi nya, terlihat kalau ia berpikir.

"Lalu?" tanya Chen. Ia adalah anggota pembuat majalah di sekolah nya. jadi ia juga harus bertanyakan?

"Kalau... SMA kita berhasil menang olimpiade Matematika dan akan mewakili negara untuk olimpiade Matematika Internasional. oh ya, olimpiade Matematika yang di menangkan oleh sekolah itu tingkat nasional" jawab Baekhyun panjang lebar.

"_Jinjja_? ini akan benar-benar menjadi berita yang besar!" seru Luhan.

"Aku cuman ingin memberitahu itu, sudah yah aku pergi dulu" ujar Baekhyun meninggal kan Chen dengan Luhan.

"Aku sampai lupa, Xiu Min. ayo kita ke kelas!" ajak Luhan, kembali menarik tangan Chen.

"_Ya_ Luhan-_ah_! jangan main tarik saja!" gerutu Chen.

***Become Love?***

"Kai..." panggil ChanYeol.

Kai mengalih kan pandangan nya, dan menemukan orang yang memanggil nya.

"_Waeyo_?" tanya Kai bingung.

ChanYeol melihat sekeliling, lalu membisik kan kepada Kai.

'_Apa kau... menyadari kejanggalan terhadap__ ChenChen __maupun __Kris hyung__?_' bisik ChanYeol pelan, tapi cukup terdengar oleh Kai.

Kai mengerjab, lalu berpikir sebentar. dan 10 detik kemudian ia menggeleng.

"_Ani_, sama sekali tidak" jawab Kai

ChanYeol tersenyum kecut, lalu ia menceritakan keanehan Xiu Min—yang berada di tubuh Chen, maupun Kris. secara rinci dan jelas.

"Bahkan aku baru tahu itu, dan kalau di ingat-ingat... iya juga" ujar Kai, membetul kan ucapan ChanYeol.

"Bagaimana kalau kita mata-matai mereka berdua?!" usul ChanYeol

"Oke! aku ingin tahu kenapa mereka berdua menyembunyikan itu dari kita berdua!" jawab Kai semangat.

Tanpa sadar, Kris ikut mendengar pembicaraan mereka.

"ChanYeol... aku tahu, kau seperti itu karena khawatir dengan kami. Kai juga, ia juga seperti nya mulai khawatir. Tapi... untuk kali ini, kumohon... jangan terlibat" bisik Kris.

***Become Love?***

"Ng? ChanChan dan KaiKai ingin tahu apa yang sebenar nya terjadi? lalu mengikuti kita?" tanya Chen dengan mulut berisi makanan.

"_Ne_... dan jangan berbicara dengan mulut yang penuh. kalau Chen tahu, ia akan marah besar" jawab Kris malas.

Xiu Min terdiam, berusaha menelan semua makanan yang ada di mulut nya, selang beberapa menit. ia memulai pembicaraan.

"Kalau begitu... kau beritahu Chen, tapi nanti. Dan, kita sekarang harus lebih hati-hati." ujar Xiu Min.

Kris mengangguk, lalu memperhatikan sekeliling. Aman.

Tapi, apa Kris tidak tahu? kalau sebenar nya ChanYeol dan Kai menguping pembicaraan mereka di tempat yang sangat aman dan akan sangat jelas mendengar pembicaraan mereka?

"Apa kau menyadari keanehan di pembicaraan mereka, Kai?" tanya ChanYeol berbisik

Kai mengangguk pelan, lalu menjawab, "Chen _hyung_... memanggil ku KaiKai—dan itu nama yang paling aneh, dan Chen _hyung_ memanggil mu ChanChan"

PLAK

ChanYeol memukul jidat nya, ia lupa kalau Kai sedang masa pertumbuhan, maka nya ia jadi polos.

"Maksud nya... kenapa Kris _hyung_ memanggil 'Chen' itu 'Xiu Min'? dan 'Chen'mungkin menyuruh Kris _hyung_ untuk memberitahu tentang gerak-gerik kita kepada orang yang di panggil 'Xiu Min' itu. Kemungkinan, orang yang di maksud 'Chen' ini adalah 'Xiu Min'" ucap ChanYeol serius

Kai memandang ChanYeol, ia masih belum mengerti benar. Dan Rin Rin yang menulis nya saja bingung dengan apa yang di ucap kan oleh ChanYeol ._. #ditendangChanYeol

ChanYeol menghela nafas berat. Lalu kembali mendengar pembicaraan di antara Kris dan Chen atau... _Xiu Min…_.

_'Atau mungkin... __Youngmin __dan __Kwangmin __melakukan hal 'itu' terhadap __ChenChen __dan __Xiu Min __untuk membuat mereka menyadari perasaan itu?' _batin ChanYeol, _'Tidak, tepat nya untuk membuat __ChenChen __menyadari perasaan nya?_'

ChanYeol tersenyum, lalu mengalih kan pandangan nya ke arah Kai.

"Kita pergi. Aku sudah menemukan jawaban nya." ujar ChanYeol

Kai manatap ChanYeol bingung. lalu bertanya, "Apa?"

"Aku tidak bisa menjelas kan nya sekarang. yang pasti, kita pergi dari sini" jawab ChanYeol.

Kai menurut, lalu mengikuti ChanYeol untuk pergi dari tempat persembunyian mereka.

_'Memang, apa jawaban nya __ChanYeol hyung__? ._.' _tanya Kai bingung

***Become Love?***

Chen memakan makanan nya dengan lahap, lalu menatap jam tangan nya.

"Jam 13.00, sebentar lagi kerja" ujar nya dengan mulut yang masih ada makanan nya.

"_Ne_, kau memang harus datang Xiu Min. Leeteuk hobi sekali bertanya keadaan mu kepada ku" gerutu Luhan yang ada di depan Chen.

Chen tersenyum kecil. lalu melanjutkan acara makan nya. Hingga...

"Luhan _nuuna_, bisa kita bicara?"

Chen hampir tersedak mendengar suara itu. lalu melihat tajam ke arah pemilik suara tersebut.

"ChanYeol, _waeyo_? tumben-tumben nya" tanya Luhan.

ChanYeol menatap Xiu Min atau _Chen _yang sudah ia yakini walau belum 100% itu sekilas dan menatap Luhan.

"Tapi kita jangan berbicara di sini" jawab ChanYeol tersenyum

Chen menatap sinis ChanYeol dan Kai—yang berada di belakang ChanYeol. Lalu menatap Luhan dengan tatapan memohon untuk jangan meninggal kan nya.

Luhan yang tahu sinyal mata itu langsung menjawab, "Aku tidak bisa pergi, Xiu Min—"

"Xiu Min bisa di temani oleh Kai" potong ChanYeol cepat.

Kai terkaget karena namanya di sebut, lalu segera sadar dari keterkejutan nya. Dan membenar kan, "_Ne_, aku bisa menemani Xiu Min"

Chen kali ini mengutuk ChanYeol karena 'seperti nya' sudah mengetahui kalau ia tertukar oleh Xiu Min. Ia akan langsung menghadap ke Kris dan Xiu Min—yang berada di tubuh nya untuk menjelas kan semua ini.

ChanYeol menarik tangan Luhan untuk membawa nya pergi. Dan tinggal lah Kai Dan Chen.

"Jadi, kita mulai pendekatan nya, _ne_~~~" ujar Kai dengan nada ceria.

Chen tersenyum senang. Tidak apa. Toh, sekalian melepas rindu dengan sahabat terbaik nya ini.

***Become Love?***

"_Ya_! Park ChanYeol! kita kan sudah sepakat tidak akan dekat lagi setelah aku mengetahui kejadian 'itu'!" gerutu Luhan

ChanYeol melepas kan genggaman tangan nya dan menatap Luhan.

"Kita ke inti nya, kau menyadari keanehan 'Xiu Min'?" tanya ChanYeol dengan tampang serius.

Luhan mengerjab, lalu berpikir sebentar.

"_Ne_, hanya sedikit. Tapi kata nya karena Leeteuk menghukum nya tempo hari" jawab Luhan.

"Apa tidak ada keanehan lagi?" tanya ChanYeol penuh selidik.

Luhan mengembungkan pipi nya kesal.

"Apa perlu aku tambah kan di majalah bulan ini, 'BYUN BAEKHYUN DAN PARK CHANYEOL PACARAN!?' heh? Inti dari pembicaraan kita itu apa sih?" gerutu Luhan

PLAK

"Jangan keras-keras babo! hubungan kami sangat dan sangat di rahasia kan!" bisik ChanYeol yang telah berhasil memukul kepala Luhan dengan tangan nya.

Sunny terkekeh pelan, "Lalu? inti nya apa?"

ChanYeol menghela nafas sebentar, lalu menatap Luhan. "Aku punya firasat..."

Luhan yang tahu masalah ini seperti nya serius, langsung menanggapi nya serius.

"Apa?"

***Become Love?***

Kris pergi dari kelas, meninggal kan Xiu Min sendirian di sana. Mungkin di kerubuni fans-fans nya-_-

Ia mencari Chen. Mungkin kedatangan nya di kelas XI-A itu adalah fenomena—bagi fans-fans nya yang langka, dan itu mendapat sebuah teriakan—yang akan merusak pendengaran bagi yang baru mendengar nya yang sangat keras.

"WAAAAA! KRIS _OPPA_!"

"_OPPA_! KAU DATANG KE SINI UNTUK KU?!"

"_OPPA_! _SARANGHAE_!"

Kris menutup telinga nya—walau setengah dengan telapak tangan nya. Lalu menghampiri Oh Se Hoon atau biasa di panggil Sehun, teman dekat nya yang berada di XI-A.

"Sehun, kau melihat _yeoja_ itu?" tanya Kris

Sehun mengeryit kan alis nya. Pertama, 'jarang sekali' Kris datang ke sini. Kedua, kenapa Kris menanyakan _yeoja_—yang ia tahu di benci oleh kelompok nya itu?

"Jawab saja Oh Se Hoon..." ucap Kris malas.

"Aku lihat, dia bersama Luhannie pergi ke kantin" jawab Sehun

"_Thanks_" ucap Kris yang segera pergi dari kelas XI-A

"Sebenar nya, _hyung_ itu mau ngapain sih ke sini? ganggu saja" gerutu Sehun

***Become Love?***

Kris segera menuju kantin yang seperti di katakan Sehun. Tidak peduli tatapan fans-fans nya—atau tatapan fans teman-teman nya itu. Ia sekarang harus bertemu Chen.

_"Mwo? Jinjja?!"_

Kalimat teriakan yang suara nya amat dan amat familiar di telinga nya. Ia mencari sumber suara itu dan akhir nya menemukan nya di sudut kantin dan...

Bersama Kai?

"Ini... gawat..." guman Kris

-TBC-

**Kembali lagi dengan Rin Rin yang cantik nan cetar membahana ini… o/**

**Di sini Rin Rin buat KAI nya POLOS XD**

**Awal nya member lain '-'**

**Tapi Rin Rin ganti, biar tahu rasa Kai jadi polos XD**

**Oh iya, balasan review ^^**

.5** : Hehehe… iya, makasih ya udah ingetin. Rin Rin langsung edit lagi deh ^^ **

**Iya, Chen akhir nya ngerti juga. JLEB banget kalo ngerasain langsung looh… **

**Iya, Kris kan cerita nya suka sama Xiu Min. tapi kagak ada adegan nya #ditipokKris**

**Akhir kata, makasih dah review ^^**

GALAUnema20071999** : Ini udah Lanjut ^^ makasih dah review #bow**

Nam Ji Ruu** : Ini udah lanjut ^^ iya, nama nya juga pemula. Masih belajar ^^ baru 1 tahun nulis. Tapi jarang nulis juga sih, habis nya banyak tugas #lahnapacurhat*abaikan**

**Makasih dah review ^^ #bow**

Byun Lalla Chan EXOtics** : Onnie~~ makasih dah baca FF amburadul ku.. TT^TT #terharu(?) ini eon, awal nya FF ini bukan Yaoi, tapi Rin Rin ubah jadi Yaoi. Aduh.. susah juga ya bikin nya, baca nya saja yang gampang -_- Kalo penjelasan nya, ada yang paling atas, silahkan onnie baca jika terlewat '-' Sehun ada, cumin beberapa dialog tapi -_- Kalo Tao sama Kyungsoo? Kayak nya tak dapat peran '-' # **

**Akhir kata, makasih dah review oen… ^^ #bow**

Akita Fisayu** : CHENMIN \^^/ Iya nih, makasih ya. Banyak typo karena belum berpengalaman '-'b jangan panggil sunbae, sunbae. Harus nya Rin Rin yang memanggil Akita Sunbae ._. Ini dah lanjut, makasih dah Review ^^9 #bow**

BabySuLayDo** : #siapinspandukChenMin# iya, roh nya aja. Tapi pikiran nya tetep kebawa. Tapi ada juga yang ditinggal(?) Rin Rin juga susah jelasin nya '-'**

**Akhir kata, Makasih dah Review ^^9 #bow**

Historia Rain** : Iya, ini dah lanjut. Makasih dah review #bow**

Wookiecha8797** : Ini dah lanjut, makasih dah review #bow**

Ocha CloudSomnia **: Suka CHENMIN? SAMAA! #teriakpaketoa*abaikan* kalo ingin tau alasan nya. Baca catt ato curhatan Rin Rin paling atas banget '-'/ Makasih dah review ^^9 #bow**

Haehyukyumin** : Iya, dah lanjut, makasih dah review ^^9 #bow**

Putriii** : Alasan nya ada di catt ato curhatan Rin RIn paling atas tas tas '-'/ Iya dong.. ChenMin harus bersatu ob Makasih dah review ^^9 #bow**

kaeda ima hiruma** : Iya saeng, ini dah lanjut ^^ Makasih dah review ^^9 #bow**

devinatan98 **: Ini dah lanjut, makasih dah review ^^9 #bow**

Brigitta Bukan Brigittiw** : RIN RIN GK NGAPA-NGAPAIN! #nangisderas# hanya scenario dari otak Rin Rin yang buat seperti ini… jangan salah kan RIn RIn TT^TT #nangisderas# Kalo ingin tahu napa Chen bisa benci sama Xiu Min, jawaban nya ada di atas '-'/ PALING ATAS! o/ Makasih dah Review ^^9 #bow**

**P.S : Maaf kan Rin Rin jika cerita amburadul ini aneh m-_-m Rin Rin masih pemula. Baru 1tahun -3-**

**P.P.S.S : RIN RIN MASUK BABAK FINAL TURNAMEN BASKET! o/**

**Akhir kata, REVIEW PLEASE~~~ #bbuing2barengHunHan**


	3. Chapter 3-END

**Title : Become Love?**

**Cast :**

**Chen a.k.a. Kim Jong Dae (EXO-M) [Namja]**

**Xiu Min a.k.a. Kim Min Seok (EXO-M) [Yeoja]**

**Kris a.k.a. Wu Yi Fan (EXO-M) [Namja]**

**And Other...**

**Genre : Fantasy and... Romance?**

**Rated : T**

**Author : ****Rin Rin Kim ChenMin EXOtic**

**BECOME LOVE?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**WARNING! YAOI!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**[ ]**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter ****3**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Author P.O.V

"_Mwo_? Chen bersama Kai?" teriak Xiu Min.

"Ssst... untung saja kita ada di atap..." ucap Kris.

"_Mian_, aku keceplosan. Tapi... apa benar?" tanya Xiu Min takut-takut.

"_Ne_, apalagi saat aku tak sengaja pergi ke taman belakang. Aku melihat ChanYeol bersama Luhan seperti membicarakan hal yang serius" jawab Kris.

Xiu Min terdiam. Ia berpikir sebentar, lalu ia menatap wajah Kris.

"Mungkin, saat itu Chen sedang bersama Luhan-_ah,_ lalu ChanYeol dan Kai datang. ChanYeol mengajak Luhan-_ah_ untuk berbicara empat mata. Chen yang tidak mau di tinggal, meminta Luhan-_ah_ untuk tidak pergi bersama ChanYeol. ChanYeol yang tahu maksud nya meminta Kai untuk menemani Chen. Dan akhir nya ChanYeol pergi bersama Luhan-_ah_, awal nya Chen mau mem-protes. Tapi karena rasa kangen nya dengan Kai..."

"Ia berdua, berbicara dengan Kai?!" tebak Kris cepat.

Xiu Min membenar kan. Tebakan nya hampir 100% benar.

"Kalau begitu sekarang aku pergi ke Chen, mungkin saja Kai sudah pergi" ujar Kris meninggal kan Xiu Min.

Xiu Min menatap lurus ke Kris, masalah nya... sekarang sudah jam 14.00 PM KST. dan ini sudah waktu nya Chen yang berada di tubuh nya pergi bekerja.

"Semoga Chen sudah pergi kerja-,-" guman Xiu Min menghela nafas.

***Become Love?***

"Dan rahasiakan ini dari Baekkie" mohon ChanYeol pada Luhan.

Luhan mengangguk paham, lalu segera bertanya, "Masalah nya, kau sendiri bisa merahasiakan hal ini dari Baekhyun?"

ChanYeol berpikir sebentar, "Aku tidak yakin. Karena PASTI Baekkie akan menelpon ku saat malam. dan menanyakan keseharian ku. kau tahu kan aku tidak bisa menyembunyikan sesuatu dari nya." jawab ChanYeol.

"Itu masalah nya! Dan kau jangan sampai membeberkan hal ini pada Baekhyun, kau yang meminta tapi kamu yang membocor kan nya kepada Baekhyun!" gerutu Luhan kesal.

ChanYeol mengangguk lemas, lalu berjalan meninggal kan Luhan. Tapi belum 5 langkah, ia berhenti. Dan berkata, "Do'a kan aku supaya tidak membocor kan nya ke Baekkie, _ne_?!"

Luhan mengangguk pelan, lalu berjalan menuju kantin. Menyusul Xiu Min atau _Chen__._

"Tapi, apa benar Xiu Min yangaku kenal sekarang adalah Chen?" tanya Luhan pelan.

***Become Love?***

_Keesokan hari nya..._

Luhan melangkah dengan cepat menuju kelas. Ia harus membenar kan ucapan ChanYeol kemarin!

"Luhan _onnie_!"

Langkah Luhan terhenti, lalu melihat pemilik suara tadi.

"Baekhyun?" tanya Luhan bingung.

"Kita HARUS bicara!" jawab Baekhyun tegas, lalu menyeret Luhan menuju tempat yang sepi.

_'Apa __ChanYeol__ tidak sengaja memberitahu __Baekhyun__? dasar... anak itu... -,-' _gerutu Luhan kesal, ia akan mengubur ChanYeol hidup-hidup!

..

..

..

"Uhuk! uhuk!"

"Tuan muda, ada apa?" tanya sopir pribadi keluarga Park.

"_Ani _Sopir Cho" jawab ChanYeol tersenyum.

_'Seperti ada yang membicarakan ku dan ada orang yang ingin mengubur ku hidup-hidup, eomma~~ tolong lah anak __tampan __nan kece mu ini... T^T' _batin ChanYeol sedikit... narsis.

..

..

..

_Rin Rin : kita abaikan __ChanBaekHan__ ini, ._._

..

..

_'Seperti nya ketiga anak itu menyadari nya' -,-_

_'Seperti nya __Kwang__, tapi aku kangen juga sama ketiga anak itu!' :o_

_'Kita datangi mereka saat misi kita selesai' :__)_

_'Jinjja? __Kwang __memang yang terbaik!' ,_

_'Biasa aja, __Young, kau terlalu berlebihan__' __-_-_

***Become Love?***

Chen menggeram frustasi. Ia merasakan firasat yang tidak enak. ooh~~ siapa saja.. tolong lah Chen.

"Kau kenapa?"

Sebuah suara berhasil menyadari lamunan Chen, ia menoleh.

"Joon Myeon?"

"Aku melihat, kau seperti mempunyai masalah" lanjut Joon Myeon.

"Bukan urusan mu" kalimat singkat namun tegas keluar dari bibir mungil Chen.

"Hhh, Xiu Min. Aku kan hanya bertanya. tidak biasa nya kalau kau ada masalah, tidak cerita pada ku" ucap Joon Myeon.

Chen terdiam, lalu melihat Joon Myeon sekilas. Lalu kembali melihat ke luar jendela.

"Baik lah, hanya beban dari makhluk halus" jawab Chen malas.

"Kau percaya hantu? di abad 21 ini? di jaman modern ini?" tanya Joon Myeon bingung.

Chen menghela nafas berat. memang, kalau orang biasa tidak akan mudah percaya.

"Bukan hantu, Kim Joon Myeon. tapi..." Chen terdiam, apa ia harus memberitahu Joon Myeon ini?

"_Wae_? tapi apa?" tanya Joon Myeon bingung.

"Kau tidak akan percaya" jawab Chen cepat, lalu meninggal kan Joon Myeon yang masih penuh tanda tanya.

"Aku tanya saja ke Kris yah? mungkin Xiu Min sudah menceritakan nya pada Kris" guman Joon Myeon yang langsung pergi ke kelas nya, XI-C.

***Become Love?***

_'__CHEN__!' XO_

Chen langsung membuka mata nya, ia sedang berada di atap. menyendiri... mungkin.

"Kau Youngmin kan? mana Kwangmin?" tanya Chen.

_'__KwangKwang mau menuju Xiu Min__' :)_

"O"

_'HUWEEEEE! __CHEN __NAKAL! HUWEE!' X'(_

"_Mwo? wae?" _tanya Chen panik

_'JLEB tau nggak? cuman bilang 1 huruf, HUWEEE!' X'(_

Chen memutar bola mata malas, lalu menatap Youngmin.

"Kau kenapa menemui ku, pasti ada alasan nya kan?" tanya Chen.

_'Aku hanya memberitahu mu, kalau sebenar nya. teman dekat mu juga pernah merasakan ini' :o_

Chen mengeryit kan dahi nya. simpang empat terjadi di dahi Xiu Min.

"Siapa?" tanya Chen bingung

_'__CHANBAEK__!' __,b_

"_MWOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO?!"_

Teriakan 10 oktaf(?) terjadi di atap, hingga terdengar sampai luar sekolah. Sungguh, luar biasa. Hingga, Youngmin yang sebenar nya tidak perlu menutup telinga, tapi entah kenapa harus menutup telinga nya.

"_JINJJA_!? YOUNGMIN! JAWAB AKU! YOUNGMIN!" tanya Chen seraya berteriak.

_'Ne __Chen__, mereka saja + __Luhan __sudah tahu kalau kau tertukar jiwa nya oleh __Xiu Min__.' :o_

"Luhan? kenapa ada Luhan?" tanya Chen bingung.

_'Ne! __Luhan __sebenar nya tahu kejadian detail nya saat terjadi __ChanBaek __perpindahan jiwa! kau tahu? sebenar nya __ChanBaek__ itu pacaran! tapi sangat sangat sangat sangat sangat sangat sangat sangat sangat sangat sangat sangat __**dan**__ sangat sangat sangat sangat sangat sangat sangat sangat sangat sangat sangat sangat sangat sangat sangat sangat sangat sangat sangat sangat sangat sangat sangat sangat sangat sangat sangat sangat sangat di rahasia kan!' :o_

Chen hanya _sweatdrop_ mendengar apa yang di katakan Youngmin, kata 'sangat' nya kebayakan -,-

"Tapi, tunggu! kau bilang, mereka pacaran? PACARAN! SECARA SANGAT AMAT SANGAT RAHASIA?" tanya Chen menekan kata pertanyaan nya.

Youngmin mengangguk polos.

Kini Chen kembali _sweatdrop_, ia berkata dalam hati. _'Kenapa sekarang beban nya bertambah? dan kenapa tercipta malaikat aneh seperti __Youngmin__?'_

Dan sungguh, perkataan Chen—yang di dalam hati itu sangat tidak nyambung.

***Become Love?***

_"MWOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO?!"_

Xiu Min mengeryit kan dahi nya, ini suara nya. apa Chen kaget sehingga berteriak keras sampai terdengar 10 meter dari sekolah?

"Tuan muda, apa perasaan ku saja atau apa? tadi aku mendengar sebuah teriakan?" tanya sopir Choi, pengemudi pribadi keluarga Kim.

"_Ani _Sopir Choi, aku juga mendengar nya" jawab Xiu Min.

"Seperti suara _yeoja_, siapa yah? hebat sekali. bahkan mengalah kan penyanyi terkenal. Kim Jong Woon." puji sopir Choi

_'Mungkin aku harus jadi penyanyi setelah kembali -,-' _batin Xiu Min.

..

..

..

Xiu Min melangkah menuju kelas nya. Ia kadang menghela nafas berat. ini sudah hari ke 3 sejak Chen meminta 5 hari untuk membuka perasaan nya kepada nya. tapi Xiu Min pikir, lebih baik Chen tidak usah memaksa kan perasa—

_'__XIU MIN__!'_

Sebuah suara memanggil nya, Xiu Min melihat sekeliling. siapa yang memanggil nya?

DEG

ADA YANG MEMANGGIL NYA XIU MIN? Apa ada yang mengetahui nya selain Kris dan—

'_Xiu Min__! ini aku, __Kwangmin. Kau tenang saja__' __-_-_

Xiu Min melihat ke arah lain. dan menemukan Kwangmin berada 1 meter dari nya.

"Aku kira siapa" ucap Xiu Min lega.

_'Memang kau kira siapa?' __:o_

"Hantu" :o

_'-_-' -_-_

Xiu Min terus berjalan hingga sampai ke kelas nya. lalu terduduk, menatap Kwangmin yang sekarang duduk di depan nya.

"Kau mau bicara apa dengan ku?" tanya Xiu Min. dan teman sekelas nya menatap Xiu Min bingung.

"_Wae_?" tanya Xiu Min dingin. menatap teman sekelas nya satu-persatu.

_'Lebih baik kita jangan berbicara di sini' :_

"Bisa kah saat istirahat? 5 menit lagi kelas di mulai" pinta Xiu Min berbisik.

_'Ne' :__)_

***Become Love?***

Xiu Min melangkah dengan santai keluar kelas. tidak peduli panggilan Kris maupun tatapan tajam ChanYeol dan Baekhyun. Oh, Xiu Min belum mengetahui kalau ChanYeol dan Baekhyun di tambah Kai yang masih bingung sudah tahu kalau ia tertukar jiwa nya dengan Chen?

_'Kita kemana?' __'-'_a

"Terserah kau" jawab Xiu Min

_'Jangan ke atap! aku bosan ke sana' :__o_

"Baiklah... pinggir sungai? di sana tempat favorit ku." tawar Xiu Min.

_'__Oke' __:__D_

..

..

..

_'Aku baru tahu ada tempat seperti ini di sini' :__o_

"Ini tempat yang sangat jarang di datangi orang." ujar Xiu Min.

_'Ah ya, aku tidak bisa berlama-lama. Hanya memberitahu, kalau ada 3 teman mu + 1 orang yang masih bingung yang tahu kalau kau dan __Chen__ berpindah jiwa' :__o_

"Siapa?" tanya Xiu Min bingung. setahu nya... hanya Kris saja yang tahu.

_'Hana Dul Set, __ChanYeol Baekhyun Luhan__. terakhir nya __Kai__' :__O_

_"MWOOOO?!"_

_'Kau berteriak persis __Chen__ -,- tapi parah nya __Chen' __-,-_

Xiu Min terdiam, tidak peduli perkataan Kwangmin tadi. tapi... kedua teman yang dekat nya—Luhan dan Baekhyun tahu. Di tambah ChanYeol. Dan Kai yang masih bingung.

"Lalu?" tanya Xiu Min, mengharap kan penjelasan dari Kwangmin.

_'Tentu saja __ChanYeol__, __Baekhyun__, dan __Luhan __tahu. tapi yang menyadari keanehan kalian—kau dan __Chen __adalah __ChanYeol__. Dan__ ChanYeol __memberi tahu __Luhan__, lalu memberi tahu __Baekhyun__. alasan kenapa __ChanYeol __bisa tahu dan __Luhan __dan __Baekhyun__ langsung percaya. __K__arena __ChanYeol __dan __Baekhyun __pernah mengalami hal ini' :__o_

Xiu Min menghela nafas, pantas saja. karena itu.

"Terjadi nya kapan?" tanya Xiu Min

_'5 bulan yang lalu' __:o_

"Pantas saja saat itu Luhan terlihat dekat dengan Baekhyun terus. dan Baekhyun terlihat berbeda" ucap Xiu Min kesal.

"Dan ChanYeol saat itu juga berbeda"

Suara manis mengagetkan Xiu Min. dan Xiu Min tahu itu suara siapa.

"Chen!" pekik Xiu Min kesal.

"Kau kaget yah" kekeh Chen. lalu duduk di sebelah diri nya sendiri.

"Kau kenapa bisa ke sini?" tanya Xiu Min.

"Youngmin ingin bertemu Kwangmin" jawab Chen, menunjuk kan melalui ekor mata nya. Youngmin sedang berpelukan mesra dengan Kwangmin.

"Dan, bagaimana?" tanya Xiu Min

"Bagaimana apa?" tanya Chen bingung dengan topik pembicaraan sekarang.

"Kau... sudah menyukai ku?" tanya Xiu Min ragu.

Chen terdiam, lalu menghela nafas.

"Kau yang mengatakan nya duluan" jawab Chen.

Xiu Min mengeryit kan dahi nya, mengatakan apa?

"Baik lah...," Chen menghela nafas sebentar, lalu menatap diri nya sendiri, "Mungkin aku akan mengatakan nya sekali, mungkin."

Xiu Min mengangguk.

Tapi bukan bibir mungil Xiu Min—karena Chen sedang berada di tubuh Xiu Min, malah tubuh nya mendekat kan diri ke arah Xiu Min.

_CUUP~~_

Bibir mungil Xiu Min—karena Chen sedang berada di tubuh Xiu Min mendarat di bibir Chen—karena Xiu Min sedang berada di tubuh Chen. Dan ciuman ini terjadi dengan cinta.

Chen melepas kan ciuman nya dan menatap manik mata Xiu Min.

_"Saranghae"_

BLUS

Paras Xiu Min memerah hebat. Tunggu? wajah nya sendiri?

_'Oooh~~ mereka sudah kembali!' :o_

_'Lebih cepat dari perkiraan ku. Kalau begitu, kami pergi dulu! selamat menikmati masa-masa romantis kalian!' :)_

Seperti nya dua sejoli ini tidak memperdulikan perkataan 2 malaikat item + hideung ini yang telah membuka hati Chen untuk Xiu Min.

"Seperti nya kita sudah kembali" ujar Chen, mendekat kan hidung nya ke hidung Xiu Min dan menggesek kan nya dengan mesra.

"Chen.." panggil Xiu Min.

_"Ne?"_

_"Nado saranghaeyo" _ujar Xiu Min, tersenyum hangat.

"Kalau begitu, mau kan kau menjadi _yeojachingu _ku?" tanya Chen.

"Tentu" jawab Xiu Min mantap

|END|

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

**Belum deng XD**

Dan kelima manusia yang mengintip. tersenyum geli.

"Akhir nya... mereka kembali dalam keadaan Happy Ending" ucap Kai lega, walau ia tidak tahu secara pasti apa yang sebenar nya terjadi.

"Benar kata mu Luhan _onnie_, Xiu Min _onnie_ dan Chen ada di sini" ujar Baekhyun

"Memang, kadang Xiu Min suka mengajak ku ke sini" ucap Luhan bangga.

"ChanYeol, kau tidak bilang kalau kau pacaran dengan Baekhyun!" ujar Kris kesal, seraya menjewer telinga kanan ChanYeol. setelah ia menguping pembicaraan antara Baekhyun dan Luhan tadi pagi. #KRISYEOL MOMENT! o*plak

"_Mianhae_ _hyung_, demi Baekkie tidak di 'makan' fans ku~~," ujar ChanYeol "Baekkie~~ Kris _hyung_ nya~~ thakit~~"

"_Ya_! Wu Yi Fan! berhenti menyiksa Channie ku!" ucap Baekhyun, langsung memukul Kris dengan keras.

Kris meringis kesakitan. lalu menatap tajam ChanYeol yang tengah senyum mengejek nya, mata nya mengisyaratkan tau—rasa—kau—Wu—Yi—Fan—jika—berurusan—dengan—ku dengan mengandeng kan tangan nya dengan Baekhyun.

"Ngomong-ngomong, tadi mereka ciuman yah?" tanya Kai

KrisYeol : O_O

"AKU LUPA KALAU KAI MASIH POLOS!" teriak Kris

"TIDAK! PIKIRAN KAI TERKOTORI!" teriak ChanYeol

"Baek, memang nya Kai polos?" tanya Luhan bingung

"_Molla_, setahu ku dia tidak polos. tapi aku dengar dari Channie, kalau kadang dia suka polos" jawab Baekhyun seada nya.

"_YA! _WU YI FAN! PARK CHANYEOL! KIM JONG IN!"

"XI LUHAN! BYUN BAEKHYUN!"

Kelima manusia ini menoleh ke asal suara. dan mengeluar kan keringat dingin.

"KABUUUUUR!"

"Kalian! jangan harap besok masih bisa melihat mentari pagi!" teriak Chen yang sudah mengeluarkan aura hitam nya.

"Baekhyun! Luhan-_ah_! jangan berharap jika kalian akan bisa bernafas nanti siang!" teriak Xiu Min.

|END|

Betulan ._.v

**Akhir nya selesai juga 'Become Love?' di FFN ^^**

**Maaf kan Rin Rin jika ending nya GJ, karena Rin Rin tidak pandai membuat ending '-'v**

**Balasan Reviews ^^ :**

BabySuLayDo : **Iya, ini genderswitch '-'/ Kris nya bisa rela kok. Kata nya, asal Xiu Min bahagia, ia bahagia #eaa..**

**Kris : Toh, aku udah sama Tao, Rin.**

**Rin Rin : #tendangKris Oh ya, akhir kata, makasih dah review #bow**

ICE14** : Maaf, typo nya masih ada '-'v tapi Rin Rin males ganti. Nanti deh Rin Rin ganti kalau ada waktu luang ^^ makasih dah review ^^**

Akita Fisayu** : MIANHAE! KALO BINGUNG, TIPUK RIN RIN! Ne, Rin Rin akan berusaha '-'9 Makasih dah review ^^**

Shin Min Hwa** : Karena Rin Rin numpang lewat sangat bentar dan narsis dikit XD Ne! thanks for you review ^^**

Guest** : Maaf, karena Rin Rin masih pemula. Nanti Rin Rin usahakan untuk ke yaoi-in. maaf, itu typo. Rin Rin nanti ganti. Gomawo atas kritikan nya dan review nya ^^**

Wookiecha8797** : Jinjja? Sama dengan Rin Rin dong o/*tos* cheonma ne ;) gomawo atas review nya ^^ #bow**

Ariesasy** : nih end nya, udah selesai :) Maap, Rin Rin masih pemula. Nanti Rin Rin usahain ke yaoi-an(?) Makasih review nya #bow**

ImaKRYelf15** : ChenMin emang cucok, Tapi KrisMin gk cucok :P #ditendang# makasih review nya #bow**

Baby kyungie** : Iya, Kai di buat polos. RIn Rin juga ngebayangin Kai yang polos. Padahal asli nya evil -_- ini dah lanjut, thanks for you Review ^^**

Flory KaiSoo 121401** : Ini juga dah lanjut, makasih review nya… ^^ #bow**

**PS : Turnamen basket, Rin RIn kalah.. tak apalah, masih ada tahun depan#eaa**

**PSS : Rin Rin dah punya HP! XD Jadi, kalo mau kenal atau apapun, tinggal SMS ne ;)**

**PSSS : Mau buat FF ChenMin again /'-'\ tapi ChenMin, HunHan, XiuHan, ChenHun. Do'akan tidak banyak typo di sana '-'/**

**PSSSS : Rin Rin rencana nya mau buat Novel nih XD tapi bukan tentang korea maupun YAOI -3-**

**PSSSSS : Oke, Rin Rin jadi curcor -_- #ditipukbatu**

**Akhir kata, Review please~~~ #bbuing2barengTaoHunHan**


End file.
